Sleeping Beauty
by X-AI Zenryu
Summary: Siapa sangka menaiki kendaraan umum seperti bis itu menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Apalagi jika ia bisa bertemu dengan sleeping beauty pirang yang manis itu... Ai kembali dengan SasuNaru... hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty**

Desclaimer : walaupun ai berdoa sepenuh hati, naruto masih akan tetap menjadi milik om masashi... tapi SasuNaru itu milik kita!

Author's Note : yeeaayy.. akhirnya fic SasuNaru ketiga ai sudah muncul. Ini hanyalah sebuah drable singkat yang benar-benar sangat singkat. Hope you like it...

* * *

-Sleeping Beauty-

Chap 1. Sleeping Beauty

Sasuke terdiam menatap jalanan di depannya, menatap bosan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Mengabaikan bunyi bising yang memekakkan telinga, mengabaikan debu-debu jalanan yang begitu tebalnya. Kembali bersandar pada sandaran bangku halte yang ia duduki, menatap sejenak atap-atap plastik bening di atasnya. Menerawang jauh ke langit biru di atasnya. Mencari sedikit saja hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Telah lama ia habiskan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk duduk menunggu di sini, menatap penuh kejenuhan akan pemandangan monoton yang menyapa _onyx_ matanya.

Bosan

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Duduk diam dengan kata-kata kekesalan yang terselip di setiap katanya. Ayolah, menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan terutama bagi seorang pemuda Uchiha dingin sepertinya.

Helaan napas berat itu kembali terdengar darinya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sedikit ia tolehkan wajahnya, menatap kesal ujung jalan di depannya. Namun sepertinya apa yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak tadi belumlah muncul. Harus berapa lama lagikah ia menunggu seperti ini?

Diliriknya sekilas jam tangan berkelas yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum-jarum kecil itu bergerak lambat dan menimbulkan detak-detak kecil di setiap pergerakannya. Sedikit menggelitik sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke ketika dilihatnya sudah berapa kali jarum-jarum kecil itu berputar. Sepertinya sudah lebih dari setengah jam rupanya ia duduk diam seperti ini di bangku halte itu. Duduk bosan dengan wajah kesal seperti seseorang yang sedang menununggu sesuatu keajaiban yang tak akan pernah datang.

Lebih baik jika kekasihnyalah yang datang, duduk diam selama lebih dari setengah jam hanya untuk menunggu bis bukanlah hal yang meyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Ya, pemuda tampan dengan mata _onyx_ itu memang sedang menunggu bis yang akan menjemputnya. Tak ada kekasih, tak ada seseorang yang spesial, hanya bis menyebalkan yang sedang ditunggunya kini.

Salahkan saja _aniki _'kesayangannya' yang telah berbaik hati membuat mobilnya harus dibawa ke bengkel. Jika boleh Sasuke akui, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar _aniki_ menyebalkan satu itu saat ini juga. Entah kesialan apa yang didapatnya kini. Rasanya menjadikan bis sebagai alat transportasi andalan mungkin adalah mimpi buruk terakhir yang ingin ia alami.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menyipitkan matanya menatap ujung jalan di depannya. Sedikit berharap benda sial yang ditunggunya kini telah muncul di hadapannya. Entah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak apadanya atau apa. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya benda besar yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, bergerak lambat namun terlihat begitu pasti. Terus berjalan semakin dekat sampai Sasuke bisa dengan begitu jelas melihatnya.

Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa begitu kaku dan pegal. Rasanya duduk berlama-lama di halte bis bukanlah hal menyenangkan yang hari ini Sasuke rasakan.

Bis itu pun semakin berjalan mendekat, hingga kini sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Berdecit pelan sampai akhirnya berhenti sedikit jauh dari Sasuke. Diliriknya sejenak benda panjang itu, benda menyebalkan yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi.

Sedikit keraguan terbesit dalam dirinya ketika tak dilihatnya seorang yang ada di dalam bis itu. Terlalu sepi, ataukah ini sudah terlalu sore untuk orang-orang pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli, bis ini datang sudah lebih dari cukup. Anggap saja sepinya bis ini menjadi nilai lebih untuknya.

Ia segera masuk, memberikan beberapa yen kepada seorang pria tua yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Sedikit ia abaikan senyum ramah yang diberikan pria tua itu padanya, yang penting saat ini hanyalah mencari tempat duduk secepat mungkin.

Mata _onyx_nya menerawang sejenak, memilah-milah bangku mana yang akan dia duduki walau sebagian besar dari kursi penumpang yang ada di bis itu kosong. Hanya seorang nenek tua yang duduk di belakang supir yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan supir itu, beberapa pemuda dengan penampilan yang terlhat sedikit aneh bagi Sasuke, dan di sana seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang begitu mencolok duduk di tempat duduk nomor dua dari belakang. Seseorang yang terlihat begitu mencolok dan langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas melihatnya, senyum sekilas pertama yang diberikannya hari ini untuk dunia. Ya, setidaknya penantiannya selama setengah jam itu tidak berakhir sia-sia. Karena saat ini di depannya seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lihat sedang tertidur dengan wajah manis polosnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi sleeping beauty..."

TBC/END

* * *

Curculan author:

Ya... ini dia drable super singkat tentang SasuNaru. Fic ketiga buatan ai... yyyeeeeaaayyyy...

Seperti fic ai yang biasa, ini fic akan sangat sedikit sekali percakapannya... jadi ya, harap sabar bagi para readers...

Yang terakhir... bolehkan ai mengharapkan review dari readers sekalian...

Karena hanya readerslah yang menentukan apakah fic ini akan lanjut lagi atau ga. Ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Beauty

Desclaimer : walaupun ai berdoa sepenuh hati, naruto masih akan tetap menjadi milik om masashi... *plak* tapi SasuNaru itu milik kita!

* * *

-Sleeping Beauty-

Chap 2. (Un)Lucky Day

Matahari sudah bersinar terlalu lama, berarak pelan menuju barat. Bersembunyi diam di balik bayang-bayang gedung-gedung tinggi, bersinar dengan semburat jingga yang semakin lama semakin pekat. Angin sore pun berhembus pelan menggerakkan dahan-dahan kecil, memainkannya dalam tarian-tarian kecil yang begitu indah. Bukankah ini sore yang sangat indah, terlalu indah untuk semua orang. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini.

Sasuke menatap sebal sebuah benda persegi di tangannya, benda menyebalkan yang sudah memubuatnya kesal setengah mati. Kata-kata rutukan kembali terdengar darinya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Harus berapa kalikah ia menahan kekesalannya seperti ini, kenapa terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ditempelkannya lagi benda persegi hitam itu di dekat telinganya. Mendengarkan kembali suara seseorag di seberang sana yang telah ia abaikan cukup lama.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, _aniki_."

Suara kali ini terdengar begitu berat dan menekan di setiap kata-katanya, memperlihatkan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini. Bahkan terlalu sebal hingga ingin sekali rasanya ia lempar benda itu sekarang juga. Namun segera diputusnya sambungan itu, ia masih ingin mejaga keutuhan ponsel canggihnya itu dengan tidak berbicara lebih lama dengan _aniki_nya yang satu itu.

"Seandainya saja kau bukan _aniki_ku." Disimpannya kembali ponselnya di saku jasnya, masih dengan kata-kata rutukan untuk sang _aniki_ tercinta yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

Ditatapnya sejenak jalanan lurus di hadapannya dan sebuah pintu gerbang besar yang tak jauh darinya, rupanya ia satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di sini. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lamakah ia menunggu di sini.

Angin sore kembali menerpa tubuhnya pelan, mengalirkan gelitikan-gelitikan kecil pada kulit putihnya yang terlihat begitu pucat. Memainkan rambut _raven_ yang membingkai wajah kesal Sasuke. Lagi-lagi satu kejadian di hari ini membuatnya merasa begitu lelah, sungguh sangat lelah. Seakan semua terlihat begitu jelas dalam garis-garis wajah tampannya yang begitu kaku.

Untuk kesekan kalinya helaan napas beratnya kembali terdengar darinya, merasa sedikit bodoh dengan dirinya yang masih saja berdiri bersandar seperti ini. Tubuh tegap itu pun segera ia tegakkan, berdiri tegap dari sandaran tembok tinggi di belakangnya.

Menatap sejenak bangunan tinggi di belakangnya, menyadari betapa sepinya tempat ini ketika onyxnya menatap bangunan sekolahnya itu. Kaki jenjangnya pun kemudian melangkah berat, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Terus melangkah dalam langkah berat yang jarang, kemudian berbelok di tikungan di depannya.

Dan inilah yang menjadi hal pertama yang menyapa pemandangan matanya, sebuah deretan bangku dengan atap-atap plastik yang menutupinya. Tak lupa sebuah pohon _maple _besar yang berjajar jarang di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat itu. Manik mata kelamnya terlihat sedikit menyipit ketika menatap sebuah halte bis mungil di depannya kini. Halte bis yang terlihat begitu sepi dan tua di saat yang bersamaan.

Kaki jenjangnya pun kembali melangkah berat, setelah terasa puas memandangi halte bis mungil itu dari jauh. Tak ingin merasa lebih jengah ketika memandangi halte bis itu lebih lama. Namun Sasuke kembali harus terdiam di tempatnya, ketika suatu hal penting baru saja disadarinya sekarang. Suatu hal penting yang membuatnya ingin kembali membunuh _anikinya _yang satu itu.

Apakah tempat ini terlalu sepi atau memang ini sudah terlalu sore. Rasanya segala indra miliki Sasuke sudah terasa begitu buta ketika dirinya tak menyadari bahwa mungkin ia tak akan bisa pulang ke rumahnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Siapa sangka sejak pertama kali Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan bangunan sekolahnya, ia sudah tak lagi melihat deru kendaraan yang berlalulalang.

"Kupastikan kau akan mati setelah ini."

Sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak kekesalan yang menimpanya hari ini.

xxx

Sasuke terdiam lama menatap pemandangan asing yang kini menyapa manik matanya, pemandangan yang membuat urat kesalnya putus tiba-tiba. Ternyata hasil dari menunggu selama lebih dari setengah jam adalah sebuah hiruk pikuk sebuah bis mungil ini. Diabaikannya seorang supir bis tua yang menatapnya bingung karena sejak tadi dirinya hanya diam tanpa beranjak dari sampingnya.

Dihembuskannya lagi napas beratnya, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kekesalannya yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Kini matanya menatap sejenak deretan bangku-bangku bis yang telah penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya, mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang bisa ia duduki. Setidaknya ia tak ingin harus berdiri sampai ia tiba di rumahnya.

Manik matanya terus mengedar jeli, sampai didapatinya sebuah temat duduk kosong nomor dua dari belakang. Segera dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri seperti ini terutama jika ia harus dipandang penuh selidik oleh supir bis tua itu.

Ia pun segera duduk di sana, mencari sedikit kenyamanan pada sandaran kursi yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sandaran soa di rumahnya. Diliriknya seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, seseorang yang duduk di samping jendela dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit mencolok dan cahaya matahari sore yang menerpa wajahnya.

Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya dia di tempatnya, tak bergerak sedikit pun dan tak ingin bergerak sedikit pun. Dirinya terlalu terpaku di sana, matanya terlalu sulit untuk dialihkan, serasa semua bagian tubuhnya seakan membeku di tempatnya.

Matanya berkedip pelan, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja membekukan dirinya tadi. Ya, sesuatu yang membekukan dirinya masih ada di sampingnya. Masih berdiam diri dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kaca-kaca bening di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup, merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya sedang menggelitiknya dengan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu yang berasal entah dari mana. Dipandanginya sosok itu lagi, sosok manis itu. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur nyaman di sebelahnya. Sosok pemuda dengan wajah manis yang terlihat begitu polos, gurat-gurat halus di setiap pipinya, kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasinya. Tak lupa helaian-helaian pirang yang membingkai wajahnya, tertata indah di setiap sisi wajah dan keningnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti. Segala hal yang ada dalam diri pemuda manis di depannya membuatnya benar-benar merasa membeuku di tempat, menenggelamkannya dalam pesona yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Terlebih ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan bergerak-gerak aneh ketika manik matanya menatap sosok itu semakin lama. Sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tetap menatap keindahan itu dan terus jatuh ke dalam pusaran pesona yang memabukkan itu.

Tak ada yang ia mengerti saat ini, tak ada satu pun. Tidak tentang pesona pemuda manis di sampingnya, tidak pula dengan segala hal aneh yang kini melandanya.

Yang ia tau hanya satu, yaitu suatu kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sedang terpesona.

"Sleeping beauty..."

Tanpa disadarinya gumaman pelan itu keluar dari mulutnya, hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang disertai senyum pertamanya hari itu.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note :

Ah... akhirnya, ini dia chap kedua ai. Flashback tentang pertama kalinya Sasu ketemu Naru... dan ai juga sudah memanjangkan fic ini

Gimana readers? Memuaskan atau mengecewakan?

Ai juga mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk readers yang udah mereview, men-fav, dan men-follow fic ini. Ai benar-benar terharu... ternyata banyak yang suka fic abal ai, walau ai masih anak baru dan fic ini sangat gaje. Yang pasti ai ucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas dukungan readers sekalian... ^.^

* * *

Balasan review : ai minta maaf ya kalau balas review readers di sini.

**Zora Fujoshi** : ini ai sudah ngelanjutin ficnya... gimana? Memuaskan kah? Dan bersediakah mereview lagi? Mau ya mau *maksa

**Arum Junnie** : iya, fic ini nyeritain tentang pertemuan sasu sama naru. Gimana? Gimana?

Review lagi ya...

**Yukiuchiha** : ini sudah ai panjangkan, walau pun tamabah dikit tapi ga apa kan?

Review lagi ne...

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN** : jangan panggil authos dong, ai masih anak baru kok. Panggil ai aja ne? Ok?

Hhehehehe... ini ai sudah lanjutin ficnya. Gimana? Moga memuaskan hasilnya ya.

Ai boleh minta reviewnya lagi kan? *kedip-kedip mata

**Icha Clalu Bhgia** : heheheh... ini ai udah lanjut... gimana? Suka kah? Pasti suka dong *plak

Review lagi mau ya?

**Hollow concrete** : ini udah lanjut kok... tapi maaf ya ga update kilat... tugas ai menumpuk

Tapi mau review lagi kan?

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk** : gomen ne... ini fic bener-bener dari otaknya ai kok. Ai bukan plagiat... beneran... ai minta maaf ya kalo sama, tapi ai jamin nanti ceritanya pasti beda... maaf ya...

Ai boleh minta reviewnya lagi kan?

**Siihat namikaze natsumi **: nah... ini udah ai ceritain pertemua pertama mereka... chap satu kemarin ai memang ga nyeritain pertemuan pertama mereka... Nah, gimana?

Review lagi boleh ya?

**Misha haruno** : hehehehhe... tak perlu cemas... ai sudah lanjut kok... minta review lagi boleh ya?

**Guest** (?) : ai sudah lanjut nih... mohon reviewnya ya... *kedip mata

**Jieichiai** : ai sudah lanjut lagi... review lagi, ok?

**Azurradeva** : nah... ini dia kelanjutannya... review lagi ne...

**Mizki-chan** : ne mizki-chan... ini udah ai lanjutin, udah nambah juga walau dikit... gimana? Suka kan? *PD* ai boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

**Calico neko** : ai sudah lanjut... tenang saja... nah, gimana? Calico-san suka kan?

Mohon reviewnya ya..

Ok, yang terakhir...

Ai ucapkan terima kasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah mau membaca fic ini...

Dan jangan lupa review lagi ya... *maksa


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty

Desclaimer : walaupun ai berdoa sepenuh hati, naruto masih akan tetap menjadi milik om masashi... *plak* tapi SasuNaru itu milik kita!

-Sleeping Beauty-

* * *

Chap 3. It's Your Fault For Being So Cute

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok manis di sebelahnya, sosok yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Seseorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mencoloknya yang sejak tadi tertidur begitu nyenyak di sampingnya. Terus tertidur tanpa pernah membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, dan tanpa menyadari seseorang di sampingnya telah memperhatikannya sejak lama. Seseorang yang sama yang sejak beberapa hari yang selalu duduk di sampingnya hanya untuk memandangnya dari dekat.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, ketika dengkuran halus kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Entah kenapa segala hal dalam diri pemuda ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum, wajah polosnya, dengkuran halus itu, dan segala hal asing dalam dirinya yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke terlihat begitu berbeda ketika bersamanya.

Senyum sekilas itu masih terus berkembang di wajah Sasuke, sampai sesuatu hal lagi-lagi membuatnya harus kembali pada dunia nyata. Harus kembali menyadari segala bayang-bayang semua ini harus berakhir ketika bis ini berhenti di tempat Sasuke harus pergi. Ini hanya bayang-bayang semu, hanyalah sebuah kesenangan kecil yang akan berakhir dengan begitu cepatnya.

Entah kenapa bayang-bayang itu kembali menghampiri benak Sasuke, membanjirinya dengan kata-kata ambigu yang terdengar menyebalkan. Menamparnya berkali-kali hanya untuk membuat dirinya sedikit membuka mata, menyadari bahwa ketika bis ini berhenti maka semua kesenangan ini akan berakhir.

Ada sedikit kekesalan di sana, kekesalan yang entah berasal dari mana terselip di dalam hatinya. Kekesalan yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan membuatnya merasa sesak seketika. Haruskah ia akui bahwa sesuatu dalam dirinya kini terasa begitu sakit, walau ia sendiri tak tau apa penyebabnya.

Dipalingkan wajahnya dari sosok pemuda manis ini, takut jika sesuatu dalam dirinya lagi-lagi membuatnya melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Mengambil alih dirinya dalam bayang-bayang keinginan yang sudah ia pendam sejak dulu, keinginan yang setiap detik semakin membesar.

Hembusan napasnya pun kembali terdengar, menggambarkan sesuatu kelelahan yang begitu besar dalam dirinya. Rasa lelah dan bosan karena dirinya hanya mampu melihat pemuda pirang manis ini saja. Berada sedekat mungkin dengannya, mengamati tiap lekuk wajahnya, mengamati tiap keindahan yang mempesona itu, dan memendam sedalam mungkin keinginan untuk menyentuh sosok manis itu. Dengan harapan suatu saat nanti sleeping beauty-nya akan terbangun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kapan kau akan terbangun, sleeping beauty?"

Gurat lelah kini nampak begitu jelas di wajahnya, dan inilah untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu berbeda. Entah kenapa kini dirinya yang terlihat begitu berbeda, tak ada lagi wajah kaku dan dingin. Yang ada kini hanya wajah sedihnya yang terlihat begitu jelas.

Dan di dalam sana, jauh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang begitu asing baginya kembali memaksanya, memaksanya lagi dan lagi, mebuat tubuhnya benar-benar seakan jatuh dalam keinginan bodohnya itu.

Sasuke terdiam kaget, memandang bingung sebelah tangannya yang kini sudah terangkat. Begitu dekat, hingga mungkin sedikit lagi tangan putih mulusnya bisa menyentuh wajah manis itu. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan napas hangat itu menyentuh tangannya, rasa hangat asing yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Betapa bodohnya aku."

Segera ditariknya tangan itu menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari sosok manis yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan tindakannya. Ia terlalu takut, terlalu takut melihat sosok itu terbangun nanti. Takut dirinya tak akan lagi melihat sosok manis ini ketika kelopak matanya terbuka. Ini terlalu menakutkan.

Ia masih ingin seperti ini, masih ingin memandangnya dari dekat. Mengamati dan mengaguminya dalam diam, menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang entah mengapa begitu menenangkannya dan membuainya semakin dalam. Apakah salah jika ia tak ingin semua ini berakhir?

Tak peduli kenyataan bahwa Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya, tak peduli keinginan besarnya untuk menyentuh sosok ini. Ia terlalu takut, masih sangat takut. Walau dalam benaknya kini berputar-putar segala bayang-bayang manis tentang sosok ini. Tentang bagaimana manik mata indah yang ada di balik kelopak mata itu, tentang senyumnya, tentang suaranya, tentang segala yang ada dalam dirinya yang tak mampu Sasuke lihat saat ini.

Senyum itu pun berkembang di wajah Sasuke, bayang-bayang itu sedikit menghiburnya walau rasa sakit itu masih bisa ia rasakan. Senyumnya pun terlihat semakin getir ketika manik matanya menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi rupanya."

Diliriknya kembali seorang pemuda pirang manis yang masih tertidur dengan nyamannya, terlihat begitu polos dengan dengkuran kecil yang mengertainya. Harus Sasuke akui jika pemandangan ini memaksanya untuk kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyum getir yang tadi ia perlihatkan, namun senyum tulusnyalah yang terlihat. Senyum yang hanya ia tampakkan untuk sosok manis ini, walau ia tau sosok manis ini tak akan pernah membalas senyum.

Bis ini mulai melambat, menepi di seberang jalan hingga benar-benar berhenti dan meninggalkan suara decit ban yang bergesekan dengan jalanan di bawahnya. Sasuke masih setia di tempatnya, masih terlalu enggan untuk meninggalkan sosok manis di sampingnya. Masih begitu enggan meninggalkan bayang-bayang manis singkatnya ini.

Manik mata kelamnya masih menatap wajah yang mempesonanya untuk pertama kali itu, memandangnya dalam pandangan yang tak pernah mampu ia artikan maksudnya. Pandangan tulus yang sangat jarang terlihat darinya.

Sebelah tangannya pun kembali terangkat, mendekat secara perlahan menuju pipi dengan tiga guratan halus itu. Mengelusnya perlahan dan dalam diam menikmati segala sensasi aneh yang menghinggapinya ketika menyentuh wajah manis itu. Hanya sebuah sentuhan pelan dan begitu singkat.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu terpesona padamu, sleeping beauty."

Sasuke pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi, walau matanya sempat melirik sosok manis itu sekilas. Terus berjalan pergi hingga kini dirinya tak ada lagi di bis itu, berdiri tegak membelakangi jalanan di belakangnya, membelakangi bis yang sudah berjalan lambat meninggalkannya itu. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda manis itu di sana dan memendam kembali segala perasaannya, memendam jauh di dalam hatinya sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya.

Namun senyum tulus itu masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya, senyum yang sejak tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Dipandangnya lagi tangannya, tangan yang tadi menyentuh wajah pemuda manis yang mempesonanya. Rasa hangat itu masih tertinggal di sana, sensasi aneh itu pun masih dapat ia rasakan. Terlalu jelas seakan-akan tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Ya, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa melakukan sesuatu hal yang sejak dulu ingin ia lakukan.

Biarkan ia bahagia sedikit saja, walau ada sesuatu hal penting yang tak ia sadari.

Kenyataan bahwa sosok manis itu telah terbangun, memperlihatkan pada dunia manik mata indahnya. Sosok manisnya yang terbangun tepat ketika dirinya pergi, sosok manis yang ia tinggalkan di bis itu. Sosok manis yang sejak tadi memegang pipinya, pipi yang tadi disentuhnya.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu terus menyentuh pipinya, merabanya perlahan dalam tiap sentuhan ringan di tiap bagian pipinya. Dan tanpa sadar ia bergumam pelan, terus bergumam tanpa ia sadari.

"Hangat..."

TBC

* * *

Curcolan author :

Ai persembahkan chap 3 untuk readers sekalian... bagaimana? Suka? Mengecewakan?

Maaf ya kalo chap ini lagi-lagi ga panjang... habisnya mau bagaimana lagi. Ai pengen fokus ke perasaannya Suke dulu... ga apa kan? Habisnya kalo digabung sama cerita lain nanti jadinya ga fokus *apa an?* dan ai minta maaf juga kalo chap 2 kemarin ga ada peringatannya... ai lupa...

Tapi, ai masih boleh minta reviewnya kan? *puppy eyes no jutsu

* * *

Balasan review :

**Hollow concrete** : ne, makasih hollow-san doanya... ini tugas ai menumpuk setinggi gunung *alay* jadinya kalo mau update cepet belum bisa... maaf ya...

Ini ai udah lanjut kok... gimana? Maaf lagi ya kalo masih terlalu pendek.

Mau review lagi kan? *ikutan kedip-kedip mata*

**Arum Junnie** : eheheehe... iya nih, naru gimana sih? *tunjuk-tunjuk naru, langsung dihajar sasu*

Ya, ini ai udah lanjut... semoga suka ya...

Review lagi, ok?

**Miszshanty05 **: ne, ini udah lanjut... makasih ya reviewnya...

Mau review lagi kan?

**Yukiuchiha1510 **: hehehehehe... gomen ne... habis otak ai sudah mubeng kalo bikin chap panjang-panjang... *readers : nah itu, oneshootnya apa?* tapi makasih ya atas reviewnya ya...

Review lagi ya...

**Zora fujoshi** : gomen ne... fic ai belum bisa terlalu panjang T.T ...habis kapasitas otak ai kecil *plak

Tunggulah sampai fic ini tamat ya... *plak

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk** : berarti fic kita sama-sama pasaran ya... *plak

Ini ai udah lanjut, tapi maaf ya belum bisa panjang banget...

Tapi masih mau review kan? Mau ya, mau...

**Azurradeva** : iya, chap 2 kemarin itu flashback... ai lupa nyantumin peringatannya... hhhuuuwwwaaa... ai lupa... maaf ya... nah, di chap ini naru udah bangun... gimana? Suka?

Review lagi ne...

**Hanazawa kay** : hehehhehehe... ini udah ai lanjutin... gimana kay-san? Suka kan? Pasti suka dong *plak

Review lagi ne...

**Siihat namikaze** : iya tuh sasu... habisnya naru imut banget sih, jadinya baru ketemu sasu langsung jatuh cinta deh... jangan panggil author dong, panggil ai aja... biar lebih deket gitu *apa an?

Review lagi ne...

**Misha haruno** : hhuuuwwwaaa jangan panggil senpai, misha-san... fic ai ini masih gaje-gaje kok... ga sebagus senpai-senpai yang lain... panggil ai aja, ok?

Ne, ini udah lanjut... gimana? Suka kah?

Ai boleh minta review lagi? *puppy eyes tingkat dewa

**Kirei-neko** : heheheheh... emang bisa dibilang beda sedikit kok... ai minta maaf ya kalo misalnya chap 1 dan chap 2 ga ada bedanya... salahkan kapasitas otak ai yang sangat minim *plak

Tapi kirei-san mau review lagi kan? Ini udah beda kok ceritanya...

* * *

Yang terakhir...

Ai ucapin terima kasih banyak buat para readers sekalian, terutama yang udah bersedia review fic ini. Tapi makasih juga untuk silent readers... tanpa kalian, ai bukan apa-apa... *peluk cium readers*

Review lagi ne...


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping Beauty

Desclaimer : walaupun ai berdoa sepenuh hati, naruto masih akan tetap menjadi milik om masashi... *plak* tapi SasuNaru itu milik kita!

Author's Note : akhirnya Sasu-Naru ketemu... yyeeeaaayyy...

* * *

-Sleeping Beauty-

Chap 4. Meet You Again

Sasuke kembali membolak-balik buku tebal di pangkuannya, buku yang sejak tadi ia lihat tanpa ia baca sedikit pun. Hanya inilah yang ia lakukan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Menatap bosan segalanya dan merutuki segala kebosanan yang ia rasakan kini.

Segera diusap wajahnya kasar, menghapus bayang-bayang sleeping beauty-nya yang lagi-lagi menghampiri benaknya. Entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini, menghabiskan sisa akhir pekannya dengan membaca buku hanya untuk menghilangkan wajah manis seseorang dari pikirannya bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke."

Kata-kata rutukan kembali ia keluarkan, mengakaui betapa bodohnya ia saat ini. Disandarkannya lagi tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya, sedikit saja menyamankan dirinya yang entah mengapa merasa begitu lelah saat ini. Menutup matanya perlahan, sudah menyerah dengan bayang-bayang manis yang seakan selalu menghantuinya itu.

Ia biarkan segala bayang-bayang itu berputar-putar dalam pikirannya, membiarkan dirinya tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya. Apakah ia sudah gila sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Entahlah, tak ada yang tau. Setidaknya kita tau jika pemuda musim dingin ini sedang mengalami musim semi yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Namun, sepertinya segala bayang-bayang indah itu harus berhenti ketika pintu kamarnya di buka begitu saja. Dibuka secara paksa dengan suara debam yang begitu keras mengkutinya. Dan di sanalah, tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat begitu mirip dengannya sedang tersenyum misterius ke arahnya. Senyum yang seakan-akan membawa mimpi buruk padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, _otouto_."

xxx

"Tidak tertarik."

Sasuke melirik sekilas _aniki_nya yang kini sedang memasang wajah memohon yang sangat tak cocok untuk sikap kakunya. Penolakan Sasuke sudah terlalu jelas, permintaan yang baru saja diajukan pria dewasa di hadapannya ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima olehnya.

"Ayolah otouto. Kau hanya perlu ikut bersama kami saja." Itachi semakin terlihat menyebalkan saja di mata Sasuke. Mau sampai kapan pria dewasa ini berhenti mengikuti dan memaksanya untuk menerima permintaan gilanya itu.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu berkencan dengan rubah itu?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, kesal harus melihat wajah memohon _aniki_nya yang menyebalkan ini. Tentu saja permintaan ini gila, siapa yang mau jika diajak menemani _aniki_mu berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Diambilnya buku tebal yang sejak tadi ia abaikan dari meja nakas kecil yang tak jauh di depannya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, sedikit mencoba mengusir pemuda yang hanya berselisih beberapa tahun darinya itu untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Ini yang terakhir dan kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau ikut denganku."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dalam, bukan dalam tatapan memohon yang ia keluarkan tadi. Tapi sebuah tatapan dalam yang tak mampu Sasuke pahami maksudnya. Dan senyum itu, senyum yang sangat ia benci kini nampak jelas di wajah tampan Itachi.

Sepertinya harus Sasuke akui jika mugkin ia akan menyesali keputusannya ini.

xxx

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Setelah lama-lama terganggu dengan permintaan bodoh Itachi, dan di sinilah akhirnya ia berada. Duduk diam menunggu di bangku taman di sebuah tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di sini, dengan harapan ini akan jadi yang terakhir.

Diliriknya jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, sudah lama rupanya ia tinggal pergi Itachi begitu saja. Inikah yang dinamakan 'ikut denganku' menurut Itachi. Tak akan pernah lagi ia percaya dengan kata-kata _aniki_nya yang satu itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Sasuke?"

Ya, dan di sanalah penyebab kekesalan Sasuke ini akhirnya muncul. Berdiri dengan senyum dewasa menyebalkan yang terlihat sama sekali tak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Apakah membuat _otouto_nya menunggu lama bukanlah kesalahan baginya.

Desahan napas berat itu kembali terdengar, seharusnya Sasuke tau ini. Kakaknya yang satu ini tak akan terlalu peduli apakah dirinya kesal atau tidak .

"Kau terlalu lama."

Ia segera bangkit berdiri. Menatap datar pria dewasa di depannya, mengabaikan segala sopan santun dan tata krama yang diajarkannya kepdanya untuk menghargai yang lebih tua. Ia tak peduli, setidaknya tak menghajar _aniki_nya yang satu ini sudah termasuk tata kesopanan yang masih ia pegang.

"Kau tau aku harus menjemputnya dulu." Itachi melirik seseorang di sampingnya, seseorang yang tanpa sadar sudah mereka abaikan sejak tadi.

Seseorang pemuda manis berdiri menantang di sebelahnya, sedikit jauh dari mereka sehingga membuatnya tertutupi oleh tubuh tinggi Itachi tadi. Sasuke tau siapa dia, pemuda kasar dengan rambut merah menyala dan manik mata yang senada. Terkesan manis pada awalnya, namun jika dilihat semakin dekat kau akan melihat tatapan sebal yang ia tujukan untuk semua orang.

Namun, bukan pemuda kasar kekasih _aniki_nya itu yang menjadi perhatiannya kini. Seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannyalah yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Seseorang yang membuat _onyx_ kelam itu membulat seketika dan tanpa sadar membuat pemiliknya jatuh ke dalam bayang-bayang lamunannya. Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan pemuda manis yang selalu ia temui di dalam bis, sleeping beauty-nya.

Di sana, tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang dan kulit kecolatan yang terlihat begitu bercahaya di bawah bayang-bayang matahari. Senyum lebar yang terlihat hangat itu pun nampak jelas di mata Sasuke, dan jangan lupakan _sapphire_ yang bercahaya itu. _Sapphire_ indah yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat.

Kedua pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Semakin dekat dengan kini segala lekuk wajah pemuda pirang itu dan lautan biru indah itu kini nampak semakin jelas di matanya. Hingga kini pemuda pirang manis itu sampai di hadapan Sasuke, memamerkan senyum hangat pada dirinya. Senyum yang begitu hangat, hingga mampu memaksa Sasuke untuk membalas senyumnya.

"Kenalkan dia otoutoku , Sasuke." Itachi menunjuk Sasuke sejenak. "Dan Sasuke, kenalkan dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, adik Kyuubi."

Itachi berbicara singkat, sebelah tangannya menunjuk pemuda pirang yang kini masih menangkap Sasuke dalam pesonanya. Menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam lautan dalam di kedua bola matanya.

_Sapphire_ yang selama ini selalu tertutup kini nampak begitu indah di mata Sasuke. Keindahan yang selama ini hanya menjadi bayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya kini tampak begitu nyata, terlihat begitu indah bahkan lebih dari segala bayangannya. Haruskah Sasuke akui bahwa kini ia telah jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona pemuda pirang ini.

Dan haruskah ia akui juga bahwa sleeping beauty-nya ini terlihat semakin indah jika ia terbangun.

" Senang berkenalan denganmu." Senyum simpul yang tak terlihat mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Begitu cepat muncul dan begitu cepat pula menghilang hingga nama itu meluncur dengan mudahnya. Hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang tak terdengar oleh siapa pun termasuk pemuda manis di depannya.

"Sleeping Beauty..."

TBC

* * *

Curcolan Author :

Nah... ini dia. Akhirnya Sasu ketemu Naru... yyyeeeaayyyy...

Kan kasihan Sasu kalo ketemunya sama Naru yang bobo terus. Kalo kaya gitu fanficnya ga jalan-jalan dong... lagian udah banyak readers yang ga tahan kan? *apa an?

Ai juga mau minta maaf gara-gara update siput... ai tenggelam diantara lautan tugas dan tumpukan materi buat UAS... jadinya ai baru bisa update... gomen ne... *sujud-sujud mohon ampun*

* * *

Balasan review :

: hhhhuuuuwwwaaa... makasih ika-san *sksd* ai terharu... padahal ai ngerasa kalo bakal banyak yang ga suka sama fic ai...

Ok, ini udah lanjut... ika-san mau review lagi kan?

**Hollow concrete** : iya, rasanya pengen cepet-cepet lulus... panggilnya ai aja hollow-san... ai masih abal kok... hehehehe... ai akan berusaha agar fic ini bisa ai tamatin... ai akan berusaha... *semangat 45* Insya Allah di chap mendatang mereka mulai panggil teme-dobe...

Ne, hollow-san review lagi ne?

**Arum Junnie** : hehehehehe... nanti kasian Sasunya kalo Naru ga bangun-bangun... tapi asik juga ya kalo buat Sasu tersiksa... khe khe khe khe khe *evil laught*

Review lagi ne...

**Hanazawa kay** : makasih ya... ai terharu... *nangis-nangis* hehehe... ini Sasu-Naru udah ketemu lho... habisnya ai ga tega kalo Sasu kelamaan jadi kaya orang gila *dihajar Sasu*

Review lagi dong? Mau ya...

**Siihat namikaze natsumi** : iya tuh... untung aja belum ai temuin sama Naru. Kalo udah, pasti langsung tepar itu Sasu-teme saking terpesonanya... tapi maaf ya, di chap ini baru ketemu... belum ada adegan ngobrolnya... gomen ne

Review lagi mau ya... nanti kalo review dicium Naru lho *dihajar Sasu lagi*

**Azurradeva** : hhuuuwwwaaaa... ai pengen nangis... makasih ya azurra-san...

Ini udah ada adegan saling tatap kok... gimana? Masih suka kan? Atau mengecewakan?

Review lagi, ok?

**Kirei-neko** : ai bingung harus jawab apa... tentang yang main belai-belai itu *plak* nanti akan dijelaskan lagi soal itu dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... jadi ai ga bisa cerita sekarang... hehehehe peace... itu Sasu mau pulang ke rumah, jadinya dia ga bisa ngikutin Naru sampe Naru turun. Ya, ai cuma bisa jawab itu, maaf ya... Ne... review lagi lho... kan udah janji *kapan?*

**Hi aidi** : ini udah bangun kok Narunya... tapi mereka belum marah-marah... maaf ya... moga di chap depan... moga aja *author gaje* heheheh... ai seneng deh kalo banyak yang bilang bagus... makasih ya...

Review lagi, ok?

**Miszshanty05** : ne, ini udah lanjut... gimana? Suka atau tidak suka?

Mau review lagi kan?

**Zora Fujoshi** : gomen ne zora-san... ai updatenya siput... tugas ai menumpuk... apa lagi ada tututan UAS... tapi ini udah update...

Mau review lagi kan? Mau ya... mau...

**Mizki** : heheehe.. makasih mizki-san... ini ai udah lanjut lagi.. maaf ya kalo update siput...

Fic ini masih tetap lanjut kok...

Review lagi mau ya?

**Armelle Aquamar Eira** : gomen ne kalo pendek banget... kapasitas otak ai kecil *plak* gomen ne...

Tapi masih mau review lagi kan?

**Lavenderchan** : gomen ne kalo mengecewakan... ai cuma pengen buat readers penasaran *modus*

Ini naru udah bangun kok... gimana? Apa masih mengecewakan?

Ai minta reviewnya lagi boleh ga? Boleh ya?

**Misha haruno** : beneran? Ai terharu... makasih misha-san... ini ai udah lanjut... maaf ya kalo updatenya siput... tapi tetep suak kan?

misha-san mau review lagi kan?

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk** : ne, ga apa kok... ai memang masih dalam proses belajar... jadi butuh banyak masukan... makasih masukannya ya... semoga ai bisa memperbaikinya... dan maaf juga kalo Sasu jadi kaya orang gila *ditampar Sasu* di fic ini juga masih OOC... hikz... gomen ne...

Tapi amach-san masih mau review dan kasih masukan ke ai lagi kan? Mau ya...

**Icahhe** : ini mereka udah ketemu kok... gimana? Suka kan?

Mau review lagi ya?

**Tsunayoshi yuzuru** : hehehe... makasih ya yuzuru-san...

Review lagi ne...

**Kei** : makasih kei-san... ai seneng deh kalo banyak yang suka... iya dong manis, kan kaya yang nulis *dihajar readers* bercanda ding... tapi makasih ya... moga chap ini manis juga...

Ai minta review lagi boleh?

* * *

Yang terakhir... ai ucapin makasih untuk readers yang udah baca fic ai ini... makasih ya...

Ai akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar fic ini bisa tamat...

*peluk cium readers*


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping Beauty

Desclaimer : walaupun ai berdoa sepenuh hati, naruto masih akan tetap menjadi milik om masashi... *plak* tapi SasuNaru itu milik kita!

Author's Note : gomen ne... ai update siput lagi, malahan udah lama banget ai ga publish... maaf... ai disibukkan *ceileh* dengan uas menyebalkan dan ujian praktek yang belum kelar sampe sekarang *merana di pojokan*tapi adakah yang menantikan fic ini?

Warning : di chap ini ai pindah penggambaran jadi Naru side version. Semoga readers berkenan... hope you like it...*peluk cium readers*

'...' kalo ini inner ya... jangan lupa...

* * *

-Sleeping Beauty-

Chap 5. Teme!

Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu kini menatap sebal pemuda yang tak kalah manis di depannya. Mata _sapphire_ miliknya membulat imut dan tak lupa bibir mungil merah mudanya yang mengerucut imut. Semburat merah terlihat begitu jelas menjalar di wajah manisnya, menemani garis-garis halus yang ikut membuat dirinya kini terlihat begitu manis. Ya, Naruto masih tetap seperti itu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengabaikan tatap-tatap mata terpukau yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Kiba?" Ah Naruto, haruskah kukatakan jika bertindak imut seperti itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan terutama bagi orang-orang yang melihatmu.

Sedangkan, pemuda manis yang duduk di depannya hanya mendengus sebal dengan tingkah imut sahabat dekatnya itu. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi, lalu kenapa pemuda pirang manis ini menatap sebal kepadanya. Kiba memalingkan wajahnya sebal, sedikit merasa bosan menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan dan wajah manis itu. Serta sedikit merutuki wajah manis Naruto yang sudah membuat mereka menjadi perhatian di kelas kini.

"Apa aku harus mengulang kata-kataku lagi, Naru?"

Namun _sapphire_ itu kembali berkilat-kilat kesal, semburat merah itu pun semakin nampak jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan double date itu, Kiba? Aku sama sekali tak melakukannya."

Teriakan cempreng itu kembali terdengar, begitu nyaring hingga harus kembali merebut perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan tak lupa tatapan terpukau yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka ketika menatap kedua pemuda manis itu.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan, menutupi kedua belah pipinya yang kini berwarna merah sempurna. Sekarang bisa kau lihat betapa malunya ia saat ini, apalagi baru disadarinya jika sudah banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh pada mereka. Segera didudukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Masih terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit ambigu.

"Kalau bukan double date. Lalu apa, Naru?" Kembali ditatapnya pemuda manis pirang yang kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan itu. Sedikit merasa geli juga melihat tingkah dan wajah malu yang memerah itu. Hanya saja ini memang pertama kali baginya untuk melihat Naruto, pemuda manis ceria ini, bisa memerah hanya karena kemungkinan aneh jika ia melakukan double date seperti yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Itu bukan double date, Kiba. Percayalah."

_Sapphire_ itu melirik sedikit dari cela-cela tangannya, menatap memelas pada hezel indah yang menatapnya geli. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika sesuatu dalam dirinya kini bergejolak aneh, seperti ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu nakal yang menggelitiknya. Rasanya aneh dan sedikit menyebalkan. Lalu, apa-apaan dengan wajah manisnya kini.

Ditenggelamkan lagi wajah manisnya itu di lipatan tangannya, merasa jika wajah sudah terlalu merah dan panas jika harus diperlihatkan pada Kiba. Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada dirinya. Kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Lalu, ada apa dengan jantungnya ini.

Kata-kata rutukan kembali meluncur mulus dari belahan pink manisnya, merutuki debaran-debaran jantung aneh, wajah memerah sampai ke telinga, dan gelitikan-gelitikan jahil ini. Kenapa tiap kali mengungkit-ngungkit soal kejadian kemarin selalu saja hal aneh ini yang terjadi padanya.

Kiba mengelus pelan helaian pirang yang kini terlihat begitu berantakan, memain-mainkannya sambil berusaha menenangkan sosok manis yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan ini. Masih dapat dilihatnya cuping telinga Naruto yang semakin memerah serta gumaman-gumaman aneh yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa sepuasnya melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan oleh sahabatnya sendiri sedang berkencan dengan kekeasihnya. Masalahnya saat ini adalah Naruto bukan seorang perempuan dan yang terpenting dia tak memiliki kekasih. Lalu kenapa ia bertingkah lucu seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Naru. Tak perlu kau pikirkan." Kiba masih asyik mengelus-elus helaian pirang Naruto sampai lagi-lagi sebuah pikiran aneh hinggap di kepala coklat gelapnya. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan seseorang yang melakukan double date denganmu, Naru."

Hanya kata-kata biasa menurut pemuda manis berambut coklat itu, namun sepertinya reaksi jauh berbeda seperti yang ia pikirkan. Lagi-lagi sahabat manisnya ini memunculkan ekspresi yang membuatnya ia tertawa sepuasnya.

"Itu bukan double date, Kiba! Lagi pula siapa yang mau berkencan dengan teme menyebalkan itu."

Kata-katanya memang terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang kesal setengah mati, tapi wajahnya sepertinya terlalu jujur soal perasaannya. Wajah Naruto kini terlihat benar-benar memerah, terlalu merah bahkan telah menyaingi buah apel kesukaan _nii-chan_nya yang galak itu.

Sedangkan Kiba, jangan lihat dia. Kini ia sedang sibuk menahan tawa yang sejak tadi ingin ia keluarkan. Rasanya memang menyenangkan menggoda pemuda manis di depannya, apalagi ini jarang sekali terjadi.

"Teme? Kau memberikannya panggilan kesayangan rupanya, Naru."

Sepertinya menggoda pemuda pirang manis di depannya ini sudah menjadi hobi baru Kiba rupanya. Tapi siapa sangka reaksi yang diberikan Naruto melibihi apa yang dibayangkan Kiba. Terlihat jauh lebih manis dan membuatnya geli seketika.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa teme-mu itu sebenarnya?"

Kiba melirik Naruto sekilas, wajah kesal manisnya itu kini terlihat jauh lebih manis ketika pipi caramelnya menggembung imut. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesutu walau wajah kesal itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Dia itu orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, rambutnya seperti pantat ayam yang melawan gravitasi, sikapnya dingin, wajahnya sangat tamp..."

BBLLUUUSSSHHH

Bisa kau bayangkan wajah manis Naruto yang sudah semerah tomat bahkan mungkin lebih merah lagi. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Kiba saat ini, bisa kau lihat betapa susahnya pemuda manis berambut coklat itu untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Segera ditutupinya wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah kini, merutuki mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak ia duga seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda sedingin es itu bisa mengubah pikiran waras Naruto mejadi gila seperti ini. Dan bagaimana bisa pemuda es itu bisa betah-betahnya hinggap di pikiran polos Naruto.

Sepertinya saat ini kita tau bahwa pemuda manis berambut pirang ini telah mengakui jika Sasuke Uchiha, teme-nya itu, sangat tampan.

xxx

Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan , mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang menyebalkan yang lagi-lagi hinggap di kepalanya. Merutuki kata-kata Kiba yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajah manisnya, membuat jantungnya seperti ingin meloncat keluar, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Seperti ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang melonjak-lonjak lincah dan memaksa ingin keluar. Menggelitiknya dengan sayap-sayap kecil yang entah sejak kapan bisa ada di perutnya, terus menggelitiknya sejak hari libur menyebalkan yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan itu hingga sekarang.

Dan rona merah itu pun kembali muncul di wajah manisnya yang kini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kalut saja. Rambut pirangnya yang sudah mulai panjang itu telah ia acak-acak sejak pagi tadi hingga rasanya ia bosan untuk mengacak-acaknya lagi kali ini. Wajah manisnya pun sudah nampak lelah untuk memperlihatkan rona merahnya yang seakan-akan terlalu setia untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang selalu menghantuinya dalam diam, terus mempermainkannya hingga rasanya ingin sekali ia meloncat ke jurang saja. _Sapphire_ indahnya berputar-putar jengah, bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya melupakannya.

Manik matanya kini hanya bisa menerawang jauh, menembus kaca bening yang menampilkan langit yang mulai senja. Warna-warna lembayung berpendar indah di ufuk barat, menciptakan bayang-bayang kemerahan di gumapalan-gumpalan kapas yang berarak lambat. Desau angin terdengar begitu lirih, menerpa wajah lelah Naruto dari sela-sela kecil di dekat jendela. Turut memperdengarkan nyanyian senja pada sang matahari yang kini menggantung rendah ingin tenggelam.

Senyum kecil itu pun muncul, senyum tulus pertama hari ini yang bibir tipis itu perlihatkan pada dunia. Disambut pula dengan binar-binar senang dari manik mata yang masih terpukau menatap senja, memujinya dalam tiap decak kagum yang terdengar tulus itu. Sedikit melupakan gelitikan-gelitikan aneh yang senantiasa terasa, mengabaikan rona merah yang masih senantiasa mendampingi.

Yang ada di manik sebiru lautan itu hanya satu. Hanya sebuah harapan kecil jika hari ini akan berakhir seperti biasa. Walau dirinya tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

xxx

Bis kecil itu membelok perlahan, memperdengarkan suara decitan ban yang beradu dengan lantai aspal hitam di bawahnya. Terus berjalan pelan hingga berhenti sempurna tepat di depan sebuah halte bis . Tak ada yang berbeda dari halte bis kecil itu. Yang membuat alis Naruto bertaut hanya ketika disadarinya bis kecil ini tak lagi sepi seperti yang ia kira.

Derap-derap langkah cepat berbunyi nyaring ketika begitu banyak orang yang memasuki bis kecil itu. Sibuk mengadu sol karet sepatu dengan lantai-lantai besi bis yang berwarna kehitaman. Naruto menatap orang-orang yang masuk melalui pintu kecil di depan sana, memperhatikan mereka yang sibuk berebut tempat duduk. Manik matanya terus menatap mereka hingga dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita tua sedang berjalan pelan mendekat kearahnya.

Entah reflek atau apa, ketika tubuh mungilnya langsung berdiri begitu saja. Memperlihatkan senyuman ramahnya pada wanita tua itu sebelum dipersilakannya duduk di tempat yang baru saja ia duduki. Membiarkan bangku di sebelah wanita tua itu terisi oleh sebuah tas berpergian berat yang entah apa isinya.

Dapat dilihatnya wanita tua itu tersenyum padanya, memamerkan senyum tulus walau dengan wajah yang telah terkikis waktu. Naruto hanya bisa membalas senyumnya sambil berpegang erat pada sebuah besi penyangga di dekatnya.

Entahlah. Mungkin ia sudah bosan duduk diam sambil memandang matahari senja lewat jendela, masih bosan dengan segala sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak berubah. Wajahnya masih memerah, walau tak semerah tadi. Gelitikan-gelitikan aneh masih sesekali dirasakannya ketika lagi-lagi bayang-bayang menyebalkan itu menghampiri otaknya.

Hembusan napas berat kembali terdengar, dibarengi dengan usapan-usapan keras di wajah manis yang terlihat lelah itu. Naruto sama sekali tak tau tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, segala hal aneh yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh, tak pernah ia merasakan hal-hal ganjal seperti ini sebelumnya. Terlalu asing dan tak menyenangkan untuk dirasakannya.

Semua itu karena dirinya.

Seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya, hanya pertemuan singkat yang bisa membawa Naruto ke dalam kekalutan yang luar biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa dari pertemuan itu, hanya sebuah pertemuan tak sengaja saat Naruto harus menemani nii-channya tercinta yang ternyata mengajaknya untuk ikut serta dalam acara kencan dengan kekasih.

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto membunuh Kyuubi saat itu, kakak laki-lakinya itu benar-benar hampir membuat gila. Bagaimana bisa ia diajak dalam sebuah acara kencan yang hanya membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Ingin sekali ia membantah jika apa yang diucapkan Kiba tadi pagi ada benarnya juga.

'_Itu bukan double date, Naru. Hanya sebuah kejahilan kecil yang biasa Kyu-nii lakukan...'_

Kata-kata penyangkal seperti itulah yang sudah sering pikiran polosnya kumundangkan. Berusaha sekeras mungkin menyangkalnya bahkan melupakannya jika ia bisa. Dan itulah masalahnya.

Pemuda manis berambut pirang terang itu tak pernah bisa melupakan hari itu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mengakui jika pemuda menyebalkan yang berambut pantat ayam itu memiliki sesutu dalam dirinya yang bisa membuat Naruto sampai segila ini.

Bisa kau lihat lagi-lagi rona merah nakal itu kembali muncul. Tak peduli berapa kali Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya hanya untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang sosok itu, tetap saja tak ada perubahan berarti yang terjadi.

Semua masih sama. Ia masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, ia masih tak bisa berhenti memunculkan rona merah yang terasa sedikit memalukan ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menghajar Kyuubi dan Kiba saat ini. Para tersangka yang telah membuat semuanya terasa semakin parah.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam, mencoba mengambil sedikit saja keberanian yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Mencoba bersumpah dalam hati jika ini akan jadi yang terakhir baginya untuk memikirkan pemuda pantat ayam itu. Yang terakhir... ia janjikan itu. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir.

Walau sepertinya rencana dan keinginan indahnya itu harus pupus begitu cepat saat bis ini kembali berhenti.

Ya, dan di sana. Tepat di depan sebuh pintu kecil, seorang pemuda dengan balutannya jas seragamnya sedang berjalan pelan memasuki bis kecil itu. Berhenti sesaat di depan pria tua yang menyupiri bis kecil ini.

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti saat itu juga, seperti jarum-jarum kecil itu membeku tak bergerak sedikit pun. Mempermaikan Naruto dalam kebekuan yang menyiksanya, sekali lagi ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya berkepak ribut. Menggelitiknya seakan-akan makhluk-makhluk mungil itu ingin sekali keluar dari perutnya. Menciptakan semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya yang terlihat gugup, dan membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya berdetak begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga napasnya tertahan di sana, mengganjal tak ingin keluar.

Dan itulah bagaimana reaksi pemuda manis pirang satu itu berikan. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menutupi segala kegugupan itu hanya berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"TTEEMMEE!"

Sepertinya harapan kecil yang ia ucapkan tadi langsung ditolak oleh Tuhan secepat ini.

xxx

Naruto kembali menatap gelisah ujung sepatunya, menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya resah, dan sekali-kali melirik samping kirinya. Entah hal bodoh apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi, tapi memang hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia berlaku seperti biasa ketika di sampingnya ada seseorang yang menjadi sumber kegilaannya.

'_Ini terlalu mendadak..._'

Kembali diusapnya wajahnya yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya memunculkan rona merah yang menurut Naruto sedikit memalukan itu. Jangankan wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan bereaksi terlalu berlebihan dengan munculnya pemuda yang kini berdiri diam di sampingnya. Naruto sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, mencoba membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Takut-takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan.

Diliriknya lagi pemuda dingin yang sejak tadi tak berkata apa-apa, hanya sebuah sapaan singkat yang tak bisa dianggap sebagai sapaan. Naruto mendesah berat, sepertinya memang dirinya yang terlalu bertingkah berlebihan. Kembali _sapphire_ indahnya menjelajah cepat, mencari sesutu yang bisa membuatnya tak lagi merasa canggung dengan situasi yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

Sungguh jika ia boleh memilih, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kenapa mereka harus bertemu di tempat seperti ini dan kenapa harus saat ini. Saat dimana pemuda manis pirang satu ini sedang tak dalam kondisi baik saat ini terutama soal jantung dan wajahnya.

Manik matanya kembali menatap kaca-kaca bening di depannya tapi bukan pemandangan di baliknya, lebih tepatnya bayang-bayang dirinya yang terpantul jelas di sana. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu sendiri melihat dirinya yang terlihat bodoh saat ini. Wajah memerah, helaian pirang yang berantakan, serta tingkah kaku dan gugup yang sejak tadi ia perlihatkan.

Sedikit ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda di sampingnya menyadari sikap bodohnya ini. Karena jika benar, betapa malunya ia saat ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda sepertinya bisa bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta di depan seseorang yang hanya baru sekali ia temui. Bukankah ini terkesan bodoh sekali.

Helaan napas berat kembali terdengar darinya. Sungguh seluruh hati dan pikirannya berharap semoga hari ini cepat berakhir dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Semoga saja harapannya kali ini terwujud tak seperti tadi. Harapan-harapan dan kata-kata positif coba ia jejalkan sedalam mungkin ke dalam kepalanya, mengabaikan segala sensasi-sensasi aneh yang masih dirasakannya kini.

_Sapphire_ beningnya kembali bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipandangnya, dan samudra biru itu berhenti di sana. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat sensasi-sensasi aneh itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya bahkan membuatnya menjadi lebih parah. Dan manik mata itu terpaku di sana, menatap seseorang yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Entah sejak kapan jarak yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Dapat dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap di sebelahnya, begitu jelas bahkan diam-diam hatinya mengakui bahwa sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan pundah yang lebar terbalut sempurna dengan kemeja putih dan kemeja merah tua yang ia kenakan. Kulit putihnya terlihat tanpa cacat sedikit pun, dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi yang dimilikinya.

Sepertinya Naruto sedikit menyesal saat melihat pemandangan itu. Bagaimana tidak, segala hal aneh yang telah coba ia redam sejak tadi kini kembali berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Mengobrak-abrikkan dirinya dalam sensasi menyebalkan yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Apakah ada yang lebih buruk selain ini, mungkin inilah hari tersial yang pernah dialami Naruto selama belasan tahun ia hidup. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan segala fenomena aneh yang terlalu nampak jelas itu. Terus seperti itu sampai sebuah suara baritone menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, dobe?"

Ini memang sangat mengejutkan, hanya sebuah pertanyaan memang. Tapi bagi Naruto, mendengar Sasuke berbica dengan tiba-tiba sama saja dengan mendengar petir di siang hari yang cerah. Terlalu mengejutkan hingga membuat jantungnya hampir copot begitu saja.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, TEME!" Naruto menatap sebal sosok pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya, berusaha menyembunyikan sebisa mungkin rona merah di wajahnya dan terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

Dapat didengarnya decikan menyebalkan dari Sasuke, dan tak lupa wajah yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali menghajarnya itu kembali ia perlihatkan. Ok, kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya sikapnya beberapa saat yang lalu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh jika ia rasakan karena pemuda menyebalkan seperti dia.

"Kau memang dobe, dobe. Lalu harus kupanggil apa lagi selain D-O-B-E." Naruto tau bahwa setiap penekanan dari kata-kata Sasuke itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan yang membuat emosinya naik tiba-tiba.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan... Tak ada teme yang lebih teme dan menyebalkan seperti dirimu, TEME."

Ini seperti adu ejekan atau adu 'panggilan sayang'. Entahlah, yang pasti dalam waktu dekat ini tak akan ada yang menyerah untuk saling beradu mulut. Apakah mereka tak menyedari kalau sejak tadi mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penumpang yang ada di sana. Bahkan nenek yang menduduki tempat duduk Naruto tadi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan teme sepertimu di sini." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Adu 'panggilan sayang' tadi membuatnya sedikit emosi juga.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, dobe."

"Apa maksudmu, teme? Aku duluan yang berada di sini, jadi kaulah yang salah karena mengikutiku." Terlalu bodoh memang apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan. Tapi ayolah, kau tak akan memikirkan apa pun saat kau sedang emosi bukan.

"Kau ini dobe sekali, dobe. Ini kendaraan umum, bagaimana mungkin aku mengikutimu."

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dobe... dasar teme!"

Apa kau pernah percaya hari sial? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Naruto kini. Rupanya bertemu Sasuke bukanlah hal paling menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini. Hal tersial atau paling menguntungkan terjadi tepat ketika pak tua yang mengendarai bis kecil itu harus menginjak pedal remnya tiba-tiba. Hal yang biasa memang, namun mengakibatkan hal yang sangat luar biasa. Naruto yang selalu duduk nyaman di bangku favoritnya siapa sangka tak memiliki bakat dalam menjaga keseimbangan saat berdiri di bis.

Bisa kau bayangkan akibatnya? tentu saja bisa kau bayangkan.

Inilah hal tersial dari segala keberuntungan yang bertajuk kesialan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Siapa sangka, dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini. Bersandar di dada bidang seorang pemuda yang beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja berdebat dengannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, dapat dirasakannya kini sebelah tangan melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Diam-diam membawanya merapat pada pemilik tangan itu.

"Kau tak apa, Naru?"

Entahlah apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto ingin meledak seketika.

TBC

* * *

Curcolan Author :

Hhhuuuwwwaaa... akhirnya chap 5 selese juga. Gomen ne readers, ai telat... tapi sudah ai ganti dengan memperbanyak jumlah wordnya, sampe 3k lho...

Oh ya, gimana SN momentnya? Suka atau tidak suka? Tidak berasa atau sangat berasa? Biasa saja atau sangat luar biasa? *minta dihajar*

Ini pindah Naru side version lho, berasa ga gimana perasaan Naru... atau ga sama sekali?

Dan yang terakhir, adakah yang menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Yang nunggu ayo angkat tangan...

* * *

Balasan Review :

: ini sudah ai panjangkan, gimana ika-chan? *sok akrab* apakah feelnya kerasa atau ga sama sekali?

Maaf ya kalo fic ai mengecewakan... ai ini masih anak baru. Jadi kritik, saran, masukan, apa pun akan ai terima dengan senang hati.

Ai boleh minta reviewnya lagi ga? Boleh ya...

**Hanazawa kay** : gimana? Gimana chap ini? Udah kerasa SasuNaru momentnya? Apa belum kerasa?

Maaf ya, ai belum bisa ngasih SN moment banyak-banyak... segini dulu ga apa kan?

Nah.. ayo review lagi... biar SN sweet momentnya ai banyakin *maksa*

**Kirei-neko** : itu Sasu duluan gara-gara dia bawa mobil sendiri... terus si abang keriput *dihajar Itachi* jemput para uke dulu... gitu ceritanya... ga apalah sekali-kali Sasu dibiarin lumutan dulu... khe khe khe

Ohohohohoho... soal kenapa Itachi ngajak Sasu ikut itu masih rahasia, walau gampang ditebak sih.

Nah... gimana chap ini? Suka kan? Naru udah kaya tomat lho... walau masih jaim gitu...

Review lagi, ok? *puppy eyes bareng Naru*

**Azurradeva** : tada... sudah ai kabulkan permintaannya... gimana? Suka atau tidak suka?

Minta reviewnya lagi boleh ya?

**Hikari No Onihime** : ini sudah ai panjangkan kok... nyampe 3k lho *bangga* nah... gimana? Suka kan? Pasti suka dong *PD abis*

Hime-chan *sok akrab* jangan gentayangin ai... ampun... *plak

Review lagi ya... mau ya? Mau dong... pasti mau dong...

**Tsunayoshi Yuzuru** : ehehehehe... se-enggaknya si teme ga gila lagi... apa nanti tambah gila lagi? Kalau begitu lihat kelanjutannya... yyeeeaayyy...

Yuzuru-san, review lagi ya... ayo review lagi... mau review lagi ya?

**Siihat Namikaze Natsumi** : makasih semangatnya... maaf ya ai update lebih lambat dari siput... tapi masih mau baca kan fic ai?

Soal Sasu yang tepar, kasihan Sasunya... masa di depan Naru langsung salting gitu... nanti ai dihajar Sasu gimana?

Review lagi ne... ai boleh minta reviewnya lagi kan?

**Zora Fujoshi** :hhhuuuwwwaaaa... gomen ne... ai ga bisa memenuhi keinginan zora-san... maaf ai baru sempet apdate sekarang... hhuuuwwwaaaa maaf...

Tapi zora-san masih mau review kan? Mau ya?

**Hollow concrete** : pengennya sih gitu hollow-san... tapi ai kebentur jadwal UAS sama ujian praktek... maaf ya...

Review lagi ne... ai tunggu lho...

**KyouyaxCloud** : nah tuh Sasu... sekali-kali abangmu disayang... ada untungnya juga kan punya abang keriput kaya gitu *dihajar Itachi*

Ai minta reviewnya lagi boleh ya?

**Lavenderchan** : aduh... ai malu nih *blushing* *apa an?* tapi makasih ya... ai seneng banget... walaupun penggambaran ai itu masih abal... ehehehe

Mau review lagi? Mau ya?

**Misha Haruno** : aduh... ai jadi makin malu *ikutan blushing bareng Naru* makasih ya... maaf ya kalo chap kali ini apdatenya lamanya minta ampun...

Tapi misha-san masih mau baca kan? Ai minta reviewnya lagi ya...

Boleh ya?

**Qnantazefanya** : hhuuuwwaaa... makasih ya karena udah bersedia baca fic ini dari awal dan udah ngasih reviewnya yang berharga... ai seneng banget...

Ini udah lanjut... gimana? Suka? Atau tidak suka?

Ai tunggu reviewnya...

**Ika-chan** : ini udah lanjut kok ika-chan... maaf ya kalo apdate siput banget... tapi ika-chan masih mau baca kan?

Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? Makasih sebelumnya...

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk** : ne... ya anggap aja chap-chap awal itu pemanasan... ehehehe... ai akan berusaha agar kata-katanya ga muter-muter... nanti kasihan para readers jadi bingung...

Nah, gimana di chap 5 ini? Apa amach-chan *sok akrab* suka? Atau tambah muter-muter?

Ai minta reviewnya lagi boleh ya? Mau ya? Mau dong...

**Futari chan** : eheheheeh... makasih ya... review kamu buat ai senyum-senyum sendiri *awas author mulai gila* makasih ya... ai seneng bacanya... ternyata fic ai bikin orang greget ya...

Nah ini udah lanjut, udah ada SN momentnya walau cuma dikit... tapi ga apa kan?

Review lagi mau ya... ai tunggu reviewnya...

**Lanjutt** : ga apa kok... semua review itu berharga bagi ai... ehehehe... ini kelanjutannya udah ai post... gimana? Suka atau tidak suka?

Ai tunggu reviewnya ya... review yang kaya gitu juga ga masalah kok...

**Uchikaze no Rei** : ne... ini SN momentnya udah ada... gimana? Suka atau tidak suka?

Review lagi boleh ya... makasih sebelumnya...

* * *

Yang terakhir...

Ai ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang udah mau membaca, me-review, mem-fav, atau pun mem-follow...

Tanpa kalian ai bukan apa-apa... *peluk cium readers*


End file.
